Exoddus
by wheezy101
Summary: Alex is teamed up with 7 other teenage MI6 agents, all with their own talents. All 5, they have some interesting times ahead of them...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Okay, I dont own anything written or created by Anthony Horrowitz etc. I only own my weird and some what annoying characters. YAY

* * *

Chapter One

Manchester.

Millennium Building.

Tuesday Night.

A man in an office was talking on the phone. He was waving his left arm in circles as he talked. A young girl was lying on a bed, watching out of a building window, opposite the office. She got up and checked the door but it was still locked, slowly she went back to the bed. Now the man had the phone between his shoulder and chin, and was standing at his desk, waving both arms. The windows surrounding this mans office were dark. He was the only one still at work. His desk was bare apart from a small Christmas tree in a pot and something that glinted, maybe a knife. Behind him, close to the door, was a baby carriage. The man said something, brought his hands together, then slowly drew them apart. His right hand swooped through the air like a paper plane and he pointed to the star on his tree. The girl took down a poster from the wall, turned it over and wrote: THE PERSON YOU ARE TALKING TO CANNOT SEE YOU. She used a black marker. Its smell and squeak made the girl so happy, she almost forgot her situation. The poster now read: YOUR GESTURES ARE WORTHLESS, OFFICE MAN. STOP THEM. She pressed the poster to the window and waited. She assumed he couldn't see sign, for he carried on with his arm swinging. She sighed; defeated and walked back to a bed. Her finger slowly traced a crack down the wall, stopping at the foot of the bed. Eyeing the lock, she got up from the bed, and began pacing.

Next to this building, a slim figure was also watching the man talk on the phone. This mans name was Roger McDoom. His hand shifted along the wall, as if searching for a secret opening. Finally, his gloved finger scraped against a jagged edge. A key. Roger slowly extracted the key, placing it into a small pouch around his waist. Swiftly and silently, he walked away from the alley and towards a back door. He smirked slightly, as he unlocked the door with the key. Inside, the main reception was dark and empty, with only one security camera. Easily, Roger slid under the nearest desk, keeping his cool. He doubted any employee's would be here, since it was Christmas Eve. Roger waited, watching the camera's flashing light; finally, the little red eye stopped. Skipping three steps at a time, he finally reached the level he wanted. Roger could see the dim light coming from under the doorway of Room 713. Movement could be heard from the room, as he edged towards the doorway, tracing his finger along a gun, fitted with a silencer.

Outside, the sun was fading fast into the horizon. A growing shadow was beginning to creep over the buildings as the young girl slumped onto the bed, hoping that she would fall fast asleep and get relief from all this madness. Her eyes glanced at the man in the office again. He was now rummaging through his draws, looking worried. He took the glinting object and put it in his jacket pocket, then glanced anxiously at the baby carriage. The girl approached the window, taking a closer look. She could now see that he had a brief case next to the carriage. She could also see the doorway slowly creeping forward. Taking a step backward, she now saw a man, who drew a gun up to eye level, and as the office-man turned around, he fired. Staggering backwards, the young girl cowered in the corner. The light in the office dimmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Okay, I dont own anything written or created by Anthony Horrowitz etc. I only own my weird and some what annoying characters. YAY

* * *

Chapter Two

MI6 Headquarters.

Next Tuesday.

"Well well, if it isn't Alex!" Alan Blunt stood up and looked at Alex, who seemed to be in a daze. Just then Mrs. Jones calmly walked through the door behind Alex. She almost laughed out loud when she saw the two secret service agents that had been ordered to escort Alex. Ordering them out, she closed the door behind them and turned to Alex.

"My, how you've grown!" It was true that Alex had grown at least a few inches. Noticing the blank look Alex was giving her, she changed her tack.

"I know you might not want to be here, but we really do need your help on this one." She sat down, indicating Alex to do the same. He sat, but in a chair across from her.

"Would you mind telling me _why_ I'm here?" Alex said, his stare softened, but he was still obviously annoyed.

Mr. Blunt walked over to a desk, and he pulled out a manila folder, clearly labeled 'CONFIDENTAL', then a bit more scourging another file was removed. He closed the draw and walked back to his desk, sitting as he throws the files on the desk. He turned and took another file out from a desk draw.

"We have a problem." His face had suddenly turned very serious, much more like the face of Alan Blunt Alex knew and despised.

"We have a new division of spy in MI6. It's an international scheme following your success as an agent."

Alex narrowed his eyes.

"The Americans were the first to come forward about creating a team of agents after your job in Skeleton Key, but there was no way we could train that type of agent without other countries finding out, so we decided to include other key European countries."

_"You didn't!"_ Alex's voice was barely audible, his face shocked, but Blunt continued.

"At first we had trouble finding suitable kids as well trained and capable but over the past few months we've been involved with countries with potential talent."

"I can't believe you! Haven't you learnt from anything that I have had to cope with?" Alex was furious and couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Mr Blunt carried on anyway.

"Of course we did Alex" Mrs Jones comforted, "we did indeed learn a lot from you, that to be successful at your age, you need very intense and constant training in not only physical skills, but mentally too." Alex was totally speechless.

"I felt that you had been insufficiently prepared and trained for the psychological sides, so I now make it a major part of the training program. It is quite time consuming" Mrs. Jones said. "Now Alex, think about what you did as a spy at that age." Mrs. Jones continued. "You _saved_ the UK and the World from many a thing"

Alex crossed his arms, taking in the information. So the agency had learned from him? And now they were training teenagers his age to kill. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. "Alex," Mrs. Jones said, looking hurt that Alex was taking it like this.

"You were our most useful agent; why else would we have saved your life last year?"

"So what do you go and do! After I nearly died, you create a child spy course! So if you loose one of us, its ok, you've still got a few more!" Alex might have been slightly over reacting. In fact, he was beginning to feel sick.

"Now if you be quiet for a minute, I will explain the current circumstances. I called you here to ask you to be involved with the new program.

But, before you say anything, you are going to sit there and here us out! Now, I have requested you, and several other agents, for your talent in all areas. You have yet to complete our new course, but that won't take long. I have here all our most promising agents' files and they have been selected for their skills under pressure.

All of them have their different strengths. The new organization is called F.I.B- Federal Investigation Bureau. If you except, you will be spending the next week under our supervision, under going certain tests to ensure us, not that we aren't already, that you are capable of such tasks. You will join the others and hopefully become a closer group.

We ask you to join us"

"_Ask?_ You're _asking_ me?" Alex almost laughed with disbelief. "Yes Alex, we are asking, if you don't want anything to do with it you can walk away now."

"Well, Bye!" Alex got up and started to walk towards the door.

"People are dying Alex" Alex's short walk towards the door was halted in an instant; Mr Blunt knew how to manipulate Alex.

"Why me?"

"A fair enough question, because there are hundreds of trainee's out there, but none of them are like you Alex, You have the talent of your father and uncle."

The last comment was the final straw for Alex. Of course, Alex knew Mr Blunt was manipulating Alex in exactly the way he wanted him manipulated.

"Fine. I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spring Brook High School.

Everywhere, teenagers were walking and talking, towards home as the day was pulling to a close. Near the rear of the crowd, a small group of boys were laughing as they came to the gate. In the middle, Alex Rider stood, smiling and laughing with his friends around him. He was different. He was no longer the lone, athletic boy who had severe cases of the flu. He was happy. His blonde hair had grown back, no longer short. His eyes, they had changed too. They were no longer dead and guarded looking, just the innocence of a 15 year old buy.

As the boys made their way off the property, they parted. Waving goodbye to each other, they went their separate ways. Something didn't seem right.

Alex Rider, with friends? Happy? Then the setting changed. Alex was fighting demons beyond his strength. Flashes of his parents and uncle swarmed his head, followed by Mrs Jones and Yassen Gregorvitch.

Moving forward, Alex stood into a deep, black puddle.

Alex Rider sat up in bed, sweat drenching his shirt. He untangled his sheets, and leant out his window, like so many times before. Taking a few deep breathes; Alex leant against the window sill as the sun began to rise. For some reason, he knew today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Central London.

Royal Bank.

Wednesday Morning.

The Headquarters of MI6 had slightly changed since Riley had last been there. They had painted the walls white, rather than the usual pale grey colour. Riley smiled despite herself. She had always cursed the place. Riley tilted her head, allowing the window to be viewed. Outside it was a bleak day; barely any sunlight could break through the cloudy barrier. "Miss Stone, Mr Blunt is awaiting you" Riley nodded to the lady. "Hello again, Mrs Jones" Riley smiled, trying to be polite. Mrs Jones was silently sucking on a small peppermint. Riley stood up, pulling her jacket tighter around her as she walked towards the elevator.

Entering, Riley stood next to Mrs Jones, trying to think of an explanation. Riley had been out when Mr Crawley had been sent to get Riley. Why did they want her? She had only ever worked there once, after completing the SAS course, and the mission had been fine, except for a one or two casualties, as Mr Blunt had put it. Finally, the lift opened to an empty hallway, and the pair walked towards a door, labeled 'A. Blunt'.

"Come in" called a dull voice. As Riley walked behind Mrs Jones, she saw a face she would never forget. Grey Hair. Grey Suit. Grey Life.

Mr Blunt was sitting behind a simple desk, covered in various documents and records. Alan Blunt was reading something from a manila folder, with the marking 'CONFIDENTAL' when he had heard the knock at the door.

Mrs Jones walked in, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she sat across from Mr Blunt, Riley, came in behind her, sitting down next to Mrs Jones. "Welcome Riley, I hope the flight wasn't too tiring" Mr Blunt enquired, not really caring about the answer. "Not really" Riley replied." Before the others arrive I would like to inform you of a new assignment- Excuse me- Mrs Jones can you please go get Mr Rider" Mr Blunt said, not removing his eyes from Riley. "You have been called, along with 7 other agents, to join our new organization"

As Riley took in the news, Mrs Jones returned, behind her a boy about her age with short blonde hair and a look, saying he didn't really want to here. "Hello again, Alex". Alex acknowledged him with a slight nod, sitting down on Mrs Jones' left.

"Alex, this is Riley Stone. She is one of the certified trainees from the course; she was recruited to MI6 last year, for her skills in the field.

Riley, this is Alex Rider, excellent boy. I believe you too will be well acquainted by the end of the week. You two have been hand picked, along with 6 other individuals." Riley looked at Alex, "Nice to meet you" Alex smiled casually, "Likewise". Mrs Jones looked at Mr Blunt and nodded. "The others have arrived; I will go down and greet them" Mr Blunt nodded. Briskly, Mrs Jones left the room, leaving Alex, Riley and Mr Blunt alone.

Mrs Jones walked briskly to Mr Blunts office, leading 6 teenagers, all taking in the new surroundings. "Why are we here, Mrs Jones?" A girl asked with long blonde hair. The boy next to her looked intently at Mrs Jones, waiting for her reply. But before she could answer, a tall dark boy spoke up. "Well, since we've been training for so long, we are _finally _ready for our first task." Mrs Jones threw the boy an odd look. "Yes. We have known for quite sometime now that you are ready, just haven't had anything for you to undertake. And we have recruited two others, who are already in Mr Blunts office. You have all been invited here for your talent.' The rest of the journey to Mr Blunts office was quiet. Lightly knocking on the door, Mrs Jones walked inside, ushering them inside behind her.

Walking inside, Mr Blunt now stood alone, the door behind them closing briefly. "Welcome to the MI6 headquarters!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Birmingham Airport.

Thursday morning.

The sounds of jet engines could be heard from the car park as Alex waved goodbye to Jack. "Good Luck!" She called as he saw her stoop into the car. Alex turned slowly and walked into the airport, weaving between the hectic crowds. Searching for the lounge, Alex slung his backpack over his shoulder and lugged his baggage behind him as he walked into a swarming hallway. Looking over heads, Alex thought he could see a sign with 'COFFEE LOUNGE '. Walking directly towards, he felt a slight tugging on his bag, as he saw a lady wearing ripped jeans and a deep red jacket, holding his bag. "Oh, sorry. I think my bag has latched onto yours" she laughed uneasily as Alex untangled their bags from one another. "That's ok." "Bye" The girl instantly turned away and walked toward the departure area. Alex watched her for a second, and then went on walking to the lounge.

Riley sat down triumphantly. She had found the lounge all by herself. Looking around, she checked her watch; 8:47. They were told to be there by 8:45. She was proud of herself, but only briefly, because Mrs Jones had come into view. She had been sitting on a table in the café across from the lounge. She waved to Riley, beckoning her to come over. Two boys were already sitting there, drinking milkshakes. "Good Morning Riley" Riley nodded. "This is Charlie and Nathan. Boys, this is Riley Stone." "Hi, nice to meet you" Nathan grinned. Charlie smiled as Riley sat down next to him. "Hi there" he offered a hand to Riley; who shook it. "Have you seen Alex yet?" Riley shook her head, just as Alex Rider came into view. "Talk about timing". "Hello Alex" "Mrs Jones" Alex sat down next to Riley, taking his ticket from Mrs Jones.

Ten minutes later, all 8 agents were sitting with Mrs Jones, all with their tickets and passports. "You will arrive at the Samoa Islands tomorrow morning. It will be approximately 5:00 AM. So get some rest one the plane. I will show you the terminal and then you are to find your seats. If you look at your tickets, you have split into two groups of 4. Good Luck." Mrs Jones stood up, a cue for them to follow.

She led them to the Departure Terminal, and waved goodbye as the girl with blonde hair put her bag through the baggage check machine, grabbing it at the other side of the metal detector. Nathan handed his suitcase through and finally it was Riley's turn. Putting her bag on the belt, Riley passed through the metal detector. After Riley there was only Alex and Charlie. As Alex stepped out of the metal detector he went to grab his bag when two security guards took it first. "I'm sorry sir, but we need you to come in for questioning about the kilogram of heroin in your bag" Alex froze. "What Heroin?" "Please... Mr Rider. Come with us" "Hey what's going on here?" Charlie and Riley were looking anxiously at Alex. Surely they didn't think…"There not mine. I swear!" Alex struggled as he was escorted to an empty interrogation room. "We'll get help, mate!" Charlie called out as he and Riley were pushed out of the way.

5 minutes later, Mrs Jones was walking with Riley and Charlie. She had come straight back when she had received the message. "Did you see anyone go near Alex's bag?" "No Miss. He was in front of me the entire time and no one went near it" Mrs Jones nodded as Charlie explained. "You don't think..." Mrs Jones looked at the boy. "No. Alex is a very trusted agent. Riley, did you perhaps see anything?" "No Ma'am."

"Excuse me, could you please show me where the interrogation rooms are?" The guard nodded, and pointed down a hallway. "Third left" Mrs Jones acknowledged him with a nod, and then walked on. "The three of you will have to catch the next plane tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Somewhere in China.

Thursday morning, 11:36 am.

"Excuse me" muttered a young woman as she pushed through the mass of people. Pushing her red hair back irritably, she jumped up the stairs, two at a time. Her transmitter crackled as a soldier dashed past. "Stalwart here"," Do you have the device?" "Of course, sir" "Well done. Meet me in my office" Nodding, she realized he couldn't see her. "On my way". Clipping the transmitter back to her belt, now skipping three at a time.

"Come in" Commander Cardos requested, his second-in-command strode in, taking a seat in front of him. "Major Stalwart" the commander acknowledged, as the agent pushed a small rectangular device across the desk. "How did you get it?" Stalwart's eyes sparkled as she leant back against the chair. "I knew a few traders willing to help. Roger did his job, but was caught. Luckily, one of my men got there first to require the gadget" Cardos nodded, admiring the smooth metal surface with his hands. "Tom, may I ask what it does?" the commander looked up, unfazed at her blunt tone. "You will find out soon. Now I have to be at Portugal to meet with my director. Oh and Jaimee, I need you to stay here for awhile." "Yes sir" Placing the object in a silver briefcase, Tom Cardos walked briskly out of the room, nodding to the guards.

Stalwart heard the door lock behind her. Turning her gaze, a hand swiftly smothered her mouth. Striking backwards with her elbow, she winding her opponent briefly as she stood up. Staggering backwards, the man's breathing was uneasy as Jaimee curved her fist around, colliding with the mans jaw. Falling unconscious, he slid off the desk, and crumpled bizarrely on the floor. Removing her belt, she lashed her foot out at the window and smashed the glass. Crawling out of the window, Stalwart's foot brushed against the edge. Putting her weight against the ridge, Jaimee began to slowly creep around the building, trying not to catch anyone's attention. Unfortunately, in a busy street of Sapporo that was not an option. Soon enough, half of the street were calling and pointing at her.

Looking at the anxious faces below, Jaimee had only one idea. Flinging her belt over a banner, she turned to face the opposing building. Pushing off from the wall with her feet, Jaimee slid over the crowd who were now emitting screams. Wind whistled past her ears as she landed on an awning. Running straight ahead, Jaimee pulled out her radio, "Pegasus to Monkey. We've been used. Over" Static. "This is Monkey. I've got your position. There's a back street in about 400 feet. Take a left and I'll be waiting for you. Didn't we agree I wasn't monkey? Over" Jaimee smirked as she lowered herself down a drainpipe, onto the main street. In front of her, she could see the alley way. People we're now taking pictures but soon they gave up as Jaimee blended in with the crowd. Replacing her belt, she tucked her rogue hair back behind her ear.

"Here she comes" Lauren muttered to herself, as she saw her friend sprinting towards the van. "What took you so long?", "Oh, you know me. I stopped off for coffee and picked up a newspaper" buckling her belt, Jaimee grinned. Slowly driving the van through the street, Lauren noticed a dark car trailing behind. "Do you see that car?" her companion nodded, "I think they've been trailing for a while. Maybe we will lose them by the river." Picking up speed, she put the vehicle into fifth and took of down the lane.  
Pursuing the van, the two men in the car turned left, taking a different route to the river.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Birmingham Airport

Thursday lunchtime.

"Where did you get it, Alex? You can tell us"

The confident interrogator leaned forward, looking Alex unswervingly in the eye. Not replying, Alex stared straight back.

"Come on Alex. We know you didn't own it. We just want to know how you got it"

Alex just wore a blank expression, slightly tapping his fingers on the table. Abrupt knocking caught the man off guard, making him jump slightly. The door opened and Mrs Jones walked in, holding a single document.

"Excuse me, you're not allowed in here-"Mrs Jones put up a hand. "Hello Alex. Luke?" Mrs Jones put a hand on the interrogators shoulder. "Can you come outside for a moment?" he nodded, leaving Alex and a guard.

"Do you reckon she can get him out?" Charlie asked, as he and Riley sat on a bench, watching Mrs Jones talk candidly with a man from a distance. "One can only hope" Riley replied. She fiddled unconscientiously with her passport. "Here she comes" Sitting up straighter, Charlie and Riley watched as Mrs Jones walked towards them. "Well, they are going to let him on the flight, but not until morning, when they have proof of Alex's innocence." Charlie nodded. "Will we be staying till then, too?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I think it would be safer. I will go and book you rooms and tickets. Wait here" Watching Mrs Jones walk away, Riley peered down the hallway.

"So, do you reckon we'll get a pent house or something? Riley asked, turning to Charlie. "Who are you kidding? They're spies, not millionaires!" Riley rolled her eyes, watching various travelers walking past.

"So, where are you from?" Charlie asked, drawing Riley's attention away from the crowd. "Paris"

"But you're not French born? I mean, you would have had an accent, right?" Riley nodded. "I moved there when I was 6, with my mother, she is a painter. I was born in Liverpool. But I have been in London for the last year and a half, with training and all. What about you?"

"I'm half Italian and half British. My family moved to England before I was born. My father's side is Italian" Charlie explained, standing up. "Here are your cards, keep them with you at all times. Your plane leaves at 0500. Alex will be up shortly. Good luck"

Mrs Jones handed them tickets and swipe cards, before walking back to the interrogation rooms.

"Lets go" Riley said, as she swung her luggage over one shoulder. "So, do you think he did it? Alex I mean."

"Nah. He doesn't seem the type. Well, I don't think so, anyway. I mean, there would be no point." "So you think someone planted it?" Riley nodded.

Walking into the lift, Riley swiped her card. "Come on Penthouse" She smiled, crossing her fingers. "Just to make sure, you know you're a weird, right?" Charlie laughed.


End file.
